<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(will you catch me) when i fall by antukini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222279">(will you catch me) when i fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/antukini/pseuds/antukini'>antukini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>madatobi week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2020, Soul Bond, angel tobirama, does this count as, fallen angel madara, falling, i guess, in both the literal and angelic sense, so to speak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:42:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/antukini/pseuds/antukini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He falls, hand holding onto the thread wound around his essence as if in prayer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>madatobi week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MadaTobi Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(will you catch me) when i fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Madatobi Week 2 Prompts: <strike>A/B/O AU</strike> OR <b>Demons and Angels AU</b> || <strike>Red eyes are blessed</strike> OR Magically <b>Bonded</b></p><p>i planned to post this tomorrow but peacefuldiscord, akayauchiha, and madmothmadame outnumbered me and cornered me okay</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>His light wavers in his Father’s presence and power, now stood to face him and not kept beside him as seraphs should. Not anymore.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He <em>feels</em>. He knows he is called—never mind that two of his wings almost always cover his head, he still hears them all—cold and heartless and emotionless but nonetheless he <em>feels</em>. The warmth is gone, only leaving the cold. What was once comfort now <em>burns</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His trial comes to pass in a blur. He knows the inevitable verdict. He had witnessed trials like these before.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His closest brothers cry, wailing and pleading. Yet he does not turn to face them. He does not shift. He faces his punishment. He has never been one to cross Father. Not until now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The verdict is thus,” the Words ring with certainty, “the seraph Tobirama shall be cast out! Never to return! For his crimes of <em>treason</em>! Of consorting with the fallen!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He is banished. His ears ring in the silence in the wake of the Words. He has never cried in his existence but he feels them now. He had known what would pass his Father’s lips but it still leaves him hollow but for the string connecting him somewhere not here.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His Father’s hand rests on his head. One last time. Pain he should have expected lances through his being, <em>it burns</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He opens his eyes even through it all—he is a soldier, he was made to handle it. The red Lines of Binding and of Banishment crawl through his skin, his very being, winding and weaving, leaving throbbing pain in its wake. It leaves him weak and dim but still, he stays firm. He’d seen them before but not as extensive as <em>this</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Lines end in three lines on his face. Reminders that tell the story of his failings for all the worlds to see. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then he is cast out. Thrown from the skies of his home in Heaven, with one last glimpse of his crying brothers—they have always felt more than he does—before they fade from view. He never even been able to say a proper farewell and it will haunt him, he knows.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He falls.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He winds his hand around the thread wound around his essence as if in prayer with all the strength left in him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His eyes catch sight of his six wings, his falling body still facing the heavens, and sees luminous white burn into iridescent black. The flames turn the flavor of his heavenly essence into one of the fallen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His halo cracks. Solid horns rise from his white-haired head, nearly as painful as the Seals of Banishment engraved into his skin, pierced into every crevice of his once-holy soul. He knows not of their color.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He cannot move, the Binding and the Banishment had sapped his strength, he feels no more powerful than a newly-born, floundering fledgling.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He cannot fly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>An unmistakable inferno blazes through his senses, just as he nears the earth. The thread in his hand tugs at his being.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His beloved is near.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He has not lost his ability to feel, it seems. His soul warms and fills despite the Binding and Banishment that had left him cold and hollow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He closes his eyes. The fallen is ready to catch him as he falls.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is... not the best but here it is!! i think this is the shortest fill i wrote for the event lmao</p><p>damn i think this is the most angsty thing i've ever written yet</p><p>this, specifically the last sequence, was actually originally planned to be an art piece but my brain suddenly vacationed and i ended up writing this short thing based on the idea instead shkjdskd</p><p>
  <a href="https://antukini.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/antukini">twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>